


Leather for Charity!

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Nonsexual Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Kissing, Leather Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Lisa and Cisco dress as their alter egos for charity. Definitely just charity.





	Leather for Charity!

**Author's Note:**

> today's kink was leather

Lisa and Cisco were rocking it tonight. It was a hero-villain ball, so naturally, they dressed up as their alter egos. Both their asses looked great in leather, so why not? Plus, Lisa wasn't the ballgown type anyway. Cisco was, but he wanted to remain on theme. Every guest who showed up in costume raised another thousand dollars for orphaned kittens with cancer or something. Lisa didn't know or care. Nothing else mattered when her boytoy's bootylicious butt was in leather. It really said something about Cisco's big heart that he could focus on the charitable intention of the event in addition to Lisa's own butt in leather. Some people were just better at multitasking.

Lisa felt him up while they danced. Cisco giggled as if she was tickling him. Lisa smiled and gave him a smooch. He was too cute not to smooch.

"What was that for?" the poor thing was still confused whenever he got affection outside of sex. It hurt. Lisa wanted to make others feel that hurt instead, but she'd leave that for another night. Tonight was about their butts in leather for orphaned kittens with cancer.

"You look good," she smooched him again. She felt down the arm of his jacket. "You feel good."

He was blushing. Lisa wanted to keel over and die; it was illegal for one person to be so cute. A crime Lisa would happily bust him out for, of course. In her own leather while she was at it. Because if Cisco was going to jail for being too cute, she was going to jail for being too hot!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of Nonsexual Kinktober 2019.


End file.
